The present invention relates to a device for connecting a logic circuit to a coaxial cable by piercing the insulation of the cable, the device comprising an insulation-piercing contact for contacting the centre conductor of the cable and having an insulated portion which, in use, extends through the screening conductor of the cable.
Various electrical connectors are known which are adapted to be connected to a cable by piercing of the insulation. Devices are also known for connecting to coaxial cables, which usually comprise a coaxial central conductor with a screening braid disposed between two insulating layers. These connections must be very accurate and the physical and electrical characteristics of the conductor must comply with given standards.
In a known device there is provided an element for connection with the conductor, which element is adapted to pierce the two layers of insulation and the braid, while the braid is connected by flexible strips which are so disposed as to balance the bending action of the connection element on the conductor. This device has the disadvantage of being only capable of being used once because of the irreversible deformation of the strips. Furthermore, clamping is effected by means of a screw and therefore connection takes some time.